It Took a Woman
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: It took a woman, Stella, To change a stubborn ex-marine Smacked


_**It Took a Woman **_

_The Daughter of Santan_

_A/N A new story from the Daughter of Santan _

_To 'celebrate' the begin of school here in don't blink or you'll miss it Casper, Wyoming U.S. I decided to write this story. _

_P.S. Finally a senior boo yeah! _

_Song/Artist: Craig Morgan __It Took a Woman _

Pairing: Mac/Stella forever

Disclaimer: The show and song belong to their respectful owners, though if I were the creator of CSI NY I would beg Melina to stay.

Summery: It took a woman, Stella, to change a well-known stubborn ex-marine. MacStella

Warning: May contain OCness (Sorry)

**It took a bully riding my back to make me mad enough to fight.**

A nine year old boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes moved the book he was caring in his hands to hide it from his teacher and walked outside.

"Well if it isn't the scrawny boy with a girly name." An older boy with a mean look on his pinched face said, earning a snicker from his two friends.

Glaring at them but not saying a word Mac Taylor the second walked away from them only to be grabbed by his shirt and swung around like a rag doll.

"Don't you know to answer some one when they're talking to you?" The other boy snarled in his face, giving Mac a full blast of what ever he had eaten for lunch. "Sorry, I don't speak idiot." He popped off, yanking his shirt out of the other boy's tight grip.

The other boy once again grabbed Mac by his shirt and swung him around to hit him. Mac being the quicker of the two threw the first punch in self-defense. It lead to a huge fight in which it took three teachers to pull the boys apart.

** And a summer with my granddad to find out what hard works like**.

It was the last summer he spent with his grandfather. A twelve-year-old Mac slammed the door of his father old truck and followed his mom and dad leading up to his grandfather's house.

Christian Taylor was sixty years old and it showed on his face and hair but not in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello McKenna, Millie," He turned to look at Mac and said, " Well this must be Mac. You sure are growing quickly aren't you?" Mac offered a shrug in response. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk it was the fact that since he was little he was kind of scared of his grandfather and the fact that his breath some how always smelled of a clove of garlic even when he didn't eat it.

"Mac, answer your grandfather." His father lightly ordered him. "Yes sir I am." He quickly replies.

Why did he have to stay the summer with his grandfather?

**It took that football coach in high school to make me tougher than the rest.**

"Move it Taylor!" His drill sergeant yelled as a sixteen year old kept running through the obstacle course.

**That first beer with my daddy to put that first hair on my chest.**

McKenna Taylor was trying his hardest not to laugh at his son who was green in the face and hanging over the trashcan. "Trust me, Mac, you'll get used to it just don't drink to much." He lightly snickered at his son's predicament.

** It took a heart to heart with Jesus to bring me to my knees. But it took a woman to make a man out of me. **

Mac laid in the small cot in the infirmary as he thought back to the soldier he couldn't save. God after that he had a piece of flying shrapnel get burned into his chest right above his heart.

For the first time in a along time he prayed that this war would be over because he started to see that it was pointless. Though he would never admit it to anyone.

**It took a pair of soft blue eyes and a smile so sweet to make me reach up high and really dig down deep.**

It was his first time in New York City and it was a lot more crowded than Chicago. He was taking up his father's advice about taking the job he was offered here in New York.

"Stop!" Someone yelled as a young kid ran into the crowded sidewalk with a purse in his hands. Instinct kicked in and Mac grabbed the punk and slammed him against the wall. "Thank you." An angelic voice said in his ear.

Mac turned and looked at the woman and seen the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

She had long brown curls and olive colored skin with emerald colored eyes. She was tall but wasn't taller than him. She took her purse from the young punk and he released him. The kid scrambled away from them and ran off. "Thank you." She said again and adjusted her purse on her arm. "Your welcome." Mac breathed out and watched as she turned away. He wouldn't see her for a few years.

**She made me so much more than I used to be. It took a woman to make a man out of me.**

Mac was busy heading up to his office when someone cleared his or her throat. Turning on his heel, he saw the woman who he met three years previously, the woman who haunted his dreams on the loneliest nights at his empty apartment.

"I don't think you remember me but you kind of stopped a would be thief from stealing my purse." She said, smiling at him.

"I do remember you. I never did catch your name though." Mac said, slightly smiling back at her. "Stella Bonasera." "Mac Taylor."

With that a friendship began that would be tested over the years.

**It took the first year we were dating and hanging too much with the boys for her to give an ultimatum for me to make a choice.**

Mac arrived home to find Stella up and waiting for him. "Mac, I know you love your job and so do I but if we are to work, please don't spend so much time at work." She said, Mac walked up to her and grabbed her face gently before he told her, "Look into my eyes because I need you to hear me." She did look into his sapphire blue eyes as he continued, " I love you and I want us to work." He gently closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and closed the door with his foot. Never once did he break the kiss.

**It took that want add in the paper to sell that '68 Firebird. Buy that diamond ring I gave her and rent out that little church.**

At Stella's birthday all their friends gathered together in the break room. After receiving gifts from her friends, Mac pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to her and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Read it out loud would ya, Stella?" Danny hollered, getting smacked by his wife Lindsey.

"Come on Stella." Agreed Don, smiling

Stella smiled and opened the card and read, "Look at me?" Puzzled everyone turned and looked at Mac and seen him on one knee with a diamond ring. "Marry me?" he asked softly, the back of his necked red from embarrassment but his face as serious as usual.

Tears started to fall as Stella took a deep breath and said, "Yes Mac I will marry you." Mac stood up and took her into his arms and kissed her deeply while everyone cheered.

Their wedding was small and Sid walked Stella down the isle to a waiting Mac.

**It took the day my baby girl was born to make a tear roll down my cheek. But it took a woman to make a man out of me.**

Stella was in the hospital with Mac as she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who didn't cry just looked around at the world she was born into.

Mackenzie Ann Taylor had been born small she could fit in the palm of her father but she was healthy. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. As Mac held his baby girl for the first time, a small tear slid down his cheek as he kissed his daughter then kissed his tired wife on the lips.

**It took a pair of soft blue eyes and a smile so sweet to make reach up high and really dig down deep. She made me so much more than I use to be. It took a woman to make a man out of me.**

"Mac guess who's here to see you?" Mac looked up from the pile of papers on his desk to see his wife and his year old daughter. A smile crossed his features as he set down his pen and got up and took both of them into his arms.

"Happy birthday Mac." Stella said, leaning up to kiss her husband on the mouth. Excepting the kiss and taking his daughter into his strong arms he hugged his wife. "Thank you my angel." He breathed into her ear.

" I have a gift for you too besides coming to see you." She explained, pulling a card out of her purse and handed it to him.

Opening it he read. 'Congrats it's a baby boy!' It read, Mac looked up at her in surprise and disbelief. He was going to have another child "Thank you." He said aloud and offered a larger smile.

**She made me so much more than who I used to be. It took a woman, oh it took a woman to make a man out of me.**


End file.
